The Fellowship Meets The Bishonens
by DomesticTo-oTChild
Summary: The Fellowship had entered an enchanting forest on their long journey… all was fine… until they decided to all bathe within the forest’s spring… SLASH, AL , AU, CROSSOVERS!
1. Chapter 1

The Fellowship Meets…

The Bishounens

By Oblivion, the Macabress

Crossovers:

**Main: Lord of the Rings**

**Gundam Wing**

**Dir en Grey**

**Final Fantasy VIII**

**Harry Potter**

**Sailor Moon**

**Miyavi**

**Pairings:**

LOTR: Aragorn/Legolas (mentioned: Merry/Pippin, Frodo/Sam)

GW: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5 (mentioned: 13x6x5, one-sided: R+1)

DIRU: Kaoru/Toshiya, Die/Shinya, Yoshiki/Kyo

FF8: Squall/Zell, (mentioned: Seifer/Squall, one-sided: Rinoa/Squall

Harry Potter: Draco/Ron, Sirius/Remus, Oliver/Percy

Sailor Moon: Kunzite/Zoisite

Miyavi: Er… Miyavi…

Author's Comments:

Sorry for the overly flashy designs , I'm just bored out of my mind . Gomen ne? Oh yeah, that reminds me, for those that don't know a single word of Japanese, I'll have the translations at the end, so, don't worry . And to start of, Gomen nasai simply is an apology, like "sorry, and pardon me". I'm pretty ignorant to Elvish, but my friend, Artanis is pretty into it! This is my first LOTR fic, even though it's a major crossover… anyway, enough talk, lets just hope my writing is good enough to grab your attention, ne? Ja ne… um, that means see ya… gee, this might be a bit tougher then I thought. I have to keep in mind that this is an LOTR site where everyone knows a little Elvish, not like Anime sites where everyone knows a bit of Japanese. Oh well, this might be fun !

Warnings:

Okay… there ARE warnings, the most simple and also most important: if you dislike yaoi/slash/june/shounen-ai/homosexuality at ANY level, please do not continue any further, flames about this subject will be deleted instantly upon sight, _however_, flames about my writing skills are very much appreciated, as long as it has a purpose to give me a better view of writing…. Anyway, next: angst, humor, violence, and foul language is ahead, but that's about it, so, I'll shut up now. Enjoy, minna-san(trans: everybody)!

Summary:

The Fellowship had entered an enchanting forest on their long journey… all was fine… until they decided to all bathe within the forest's spring…

Shadow: Okay, okay, that's enough of that. They pretty much get sucked in and into another dimension, it's the usual dimension warp fic, but, with a funny lil' twist. What kind of twist? Well, you have to read and find out!

Rated: R

The Fellowship meets… the Bishounens…

By Oblivion, the Macabress

O…Prologue…O 

Dark cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as they surveyed the mysterious grounds, there was nothing unusual about the living earth under his feet, however… the still air that seemed to seep thickly upon his lungs was… more then a bit suspicious. He titled his head back slightly and gave a soft experimental sniff of the air, he frowned and turned to speak to one of his companions, "Aragorn… a foe draws near…" He narrowed his eyes slightly, his pupils dilating against the changing light, "I… I can feel it…"

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, Legolas however… Nothing can be done until this fiend appears, and so, we must move on. Come, Gimli, much awaits us ahead."

Legolas narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the trees surrounding him, usually he would smile and open freely towards the natural scent of mother nature, yet there was something… something psychotic and queer is about, and oh so very near... so near, it was almost suffocating.

"Legolas, we haven't much time!"

He broke out of his reverie and quickly jogged after the others, a smile lifted instantly upon his face, "Must you be so frank, Master Dwarf?"

Gimli snorted, "Frank is not the word, Elf, however, your kind is too caught up with daydreaming… if I had just continued on without a single whisper upon our leave, you would have been standing there for a great eternity in your own little world…"

Legolas narrowed his left eye and bent down to nudge Gimli's arm, "I wouldn't be too arrogant, there Gimli, son of Gloin, as for the reason I have even encountered your kind was obviously forced upon me…"

"That's enough; we mustn't quarrel at a time like this, who knows what is about at this hour…" Aragorn said stiffly with a smirk, however, his smirk turned into an exasperated pout as two outraged warriors growled in unison:

"Oh be quiet, Aragorn! This is between us!"

Suddenly a low rumble of the forest floor shut them all up, even the little Halflings that were whispering among themselves stopped and stepped closer to Aragorn, Pippin glanced around him, "Ah… what was that?"

Merry shrugged, "I don't know, do you think the orcs have followed us here?"  
Aragorn pressed his index finger to his lips and they all grew silent…

Aragorn kneeled and laid flat on the floor, calmly lowering his ear upon the grassy ground, and listened intently to the earth's growl.

They were all silent as they watched Aragorn; it felt like an eternity until his shut eyes fluttered open. His face was still… and confused. He quickly stood up and walked briskly away, "Hurry, we must get to the center of the forest, something lurks within these trees, but the earth tells me that nothing will be able to harm us once we are within the forest's embrace."

Legolas frowned again, jogging up to Aragorn, "Estel, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing, we must hurry."  
"Do tell…"

"It's nothing, Legolas!"

A few gasps of surprise from the Halflings and a very shocked look from the dwarf, however… a very sad and hurt expression graced the elf's flawless face, he turned away and nodded, "As it sits, Aragorn, we are in fear. Even I am a bit wary of what lies within this darkness… I cannot just sit here and let it engulf me, I must know what is expected of me, or else… there is no purpose."

The sorrow that shown through the elf's voice made Aragorn wince slightly in regret, "Legolas, I know not of what is going on either, I do not have all the answers, this feeling inside me tells me to move forward and into the core of this woodland, and this feeling has never led me wrong… I can't explain it, but, I just need you to trust me just once more, Legolas… I promise that once I get it all straightened out within my head, I will reveal it all to you, but now, let us just move on…"

Legolas looked up, his eyes filled with disbelief and pain, and maybe even… anger, but, he simply moved past Aragorn and deeper into the forest without another word.

The others silently followed as Aragorn sighed.

He stood there alone for a moment, before willing himself to move after them.

O…End Prologue…O 

Oblivion: Hope that's a good start ! You just witnessed a silent lover's bicker, at least no one's pregnant LOL. Hmm… could that have been a slight foreshadow of what's to come…? I don't know…

Oh how a treacherous fiend thy be….


	2. Chapter 2

The Fellowships meets… the Bishounens!

By Oblivion, the Macabress

O…Chapter One…O 

Aragorn stifled around the bush angrily, where is that bloody little…

"Aragorn! I think I found it!"

He turned around to see Gimli's grinning face, he held up a small rabbit with triumph.

He sighed and walked over to the shorter man, taking the little creature from his hands, "Why Gimli, short but fast aren't you?"

Gimli snorted, "Do not mislead my shortness to being ill-bred, Aragorn. Dwarfs have many purposes…"

"Such as gathering wood for his fellow mates?" A voice piped in.

Gimli scowled and looked at Legolas, "I am no slave, elf. You can do as you please; however, I am quite content with taking the first watch."

Legolas gave him an amused smile, "You are easily trifled, Master dwarf, oh dear, did someone manage to get close enough and twisted your poor beard into a knot?"  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the elf's odd behavior… it was so… immature… what had happened to the once calm, collected "mature" Prince of Mirkwood?

Legolas ignored the dwarf's angry retort and pranced into the woods without a simple peep of where he was going.

Gimli growled to himself and stomped off towards the hobbits, silently mumbling to himself angrily.

Aragorn nodded as he made up his mind, he walked after Legolas, before disappearing into the trees, he called back over his shoulder, "Gimli! I will be back shortly with firewood."  
A loud grunt was his only reply as he kept walking, it was quite hard to keep up after the elf, judging by the light tracks that traced the elf's movements, he was lucky he was able to even make them out…

However, they stopped quite abruptly a few feet later.

Sighing heavily he looked around him. How was he going to find the elf, if there was nothing to lead him?

He needn't worry however, as a soft melodic voice started to sing.

Smiling to himself, Aragorn followed the voice to a small clearing… there was the beautiful elf prince, sitting atop a large jutting rock in the middle of the clearing, slowly raking his fingers through his silky white blonde hair.

He stopped singing, and looked down to Aragorn, he frowned, "What is it that you want?"

Aragorn sighed again, and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, "Legolas… what nuisance has made you so short-lived?"

Legolas frowned, "If you want to call me a child, then do so, do not use your human wordplay with me."

Aragorn started, "You have grown so irritable."

Legolas rolled his eyes, jumping down, "Aragorn. Please. Can't you see what's going on here?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Legolas glared at him, "At least think about it."

"Why would I think about it when you will tell me straight out?"

Legolas almost growled, "Now who's short-lived?" Closing his eyes, Legolas turned away, walking back towards Camp, "You're hopeless."

Aragorn stared after him, "Wait. What the hell is…"

The ground suddenly rumbled, and Legolas froze.

Aragorn looked up at the sky as it whirled and darkened.

Looking at each other, they ran back to camp.

"The Hobbits!" They heard Gimli yell, upon reaching camp they gasped.

A tornado was ripping through the clearing, in the air were the hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf.

Confused, Legolas stepped up, only to be encircled by the wind as well, bringing him up to the others.

"Gandalf? What's going on?"

Gandalf gave him a daft look, "Only the Heavens know now…"

They're attentions snapped to Aragorn when the man gave a loud strangling cry. The whirlwind swooped down as if attempting to grab him on purpose. And once it manhandled him up to them, the world blinked and darkened, a sudden chill pierced their bodies.

The last they knew… a thick fog had enveloped them.

…sfs…

Pippin cracked open an eye, a soft refreshing smell rousing his sleep clogged mind. He smiled… stretching…

"Pippin!"

He almost died of a heart attack when Merry came out of nowhere and filled his vision, "Merry?"

Legolas sat down next to him, "Are you all right?"

Pippin nodded.

Aragorn was standing somewhere to the left, the man sighed looking around.

They were in another clearing, only, this clearing was completely blocked off and the only thing within it was a spring. The smell was unnaturally alluring and the shimmering of the water has already entranced the mind of the elf. But Aragorn had to stop anyone from jumping face first into it. It might be a trap.

Legolas glared at him from behind. The nerve. How dare he stop an Elf from "bathing"? It's ridiculous.

He huffed. Its not like bathing would somehow land them somewhere out of Middle Earth. He finally stood up, and without taking off his clothes, he ran and jumped into it before Aragorn could stop him.

Nothing happened.

Aragorn sighed in relief, trudging in, grabbing Legolas' arm, "You, my friend, are nothing but trouble."

Behind him, a few cheers sounded and sounds of the Hobbits jumping in echoed.

TBC


End file.
